


The Gayification of Kaoru Hakaze

by ruseary



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Aphrodisiacs, Bets & Wagers, Biting, Contracts, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I make up the lore on the fly, Knotting, Love Hotels, M/M, Mild Blood, Not much plot, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Some Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Werewolves, extremely dubious supernatural biology, inspired by interspecies reviewers, its just a hentai plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruseary/pseuds/ruseary
Summary: It's a classic hentai plot, Kaoru has gotta sleep with every guy in ensemble square before Anzu will have sex with him. Shenanigans unfold and Kaoru gets pounded, 48 times.
Relationships: Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru, Hakaze Kaoru/Everyone, Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Gayification of Kaoru Hakaze

“So, how was it?” Anzu looked at him expectantly over the meeting room table, and Kaoru didn’t miss the smug glint in her eyes. 

“A bad choice, I’ll be real with ya.” It still damn hurt. “Really should’ve expected it from a wolf but, damn, I guess I didn’t think things through enough.” 

She leaned forward with a little smirk, resting her chin on her hands. It was a cute smirk which he’d seen many times before and still adored, though now it seemed almost bordering on malevolence. “Did it satisfy you though?”

Kaoru averted his gaze. “I’m not gay.” 

“Oh, really? So it didn’t feel good?”

“Of course it didn’t-”

“Liar, you know I can see straight through you.” 

Damn angels and their talents. A soft blush rose to adorn his cheeks. How was this at all virtuous for her? In fact it seemed incredibly sinful. Though she’d told him many times that the majority of angels weren’t all that holy, and that it took some truly immoral deeds to make one properly turn to darkness. 

It was hardly fair with the stigma which he faced as an incubus. People took one look at his unnatural beauty and telltale shimmering hair and immediately branded him as a depraved sexual deviant. And while it was true that Incubi needed to remain sexually active in order to survive after they hit puberty, he could still mostly gain enough sustenance by consuming the dreams of others. Still there was that ever present _hunger,_ just as a vampire might thirst for blood. His very genetics were crafted to be seductive, the scent which wafted off of him enticed all those who might inhale it. 

Well, almost all, a marked exception being the girl who sat across the table from him. She was still looking at him expectantly, waiting on some sort of explanation. 

“So? You said you’d tell me about it, you signed the contract Kaoru-san. I know you can’t back out now~” 

Forty-seven. Forty-seven more to go, and he would finally receive his end of the bargain. That number seemed much more daunting after his last experience, but surely they wouldn’t all be that… intense.

“Well, I told him to come meet me downtown...”

* * *

It was a bustling and vibrant Saturday night, a warm summer breeze encouraging people to go out of their homes, and a comforting heat which seemed to want them to stay a little longer. There was a certain beauty to the nightlife that, in his opinion, went unappreciated. Golden lights illuminating crowds of people who were just taking the time to enjoy themselves. 

A pair of familiar fluffy grey ears was easy enough to pick out from the crowd, and Kaoru waved to catch Koga’s attention. The boy walked over to him, trying to look cool and ending up being more disgruntled and adorable. 

“Kaoru-senpai, why’d ya call me down here?” He growled, sparing Kaoru a suspicious glance. 

Now hopefully this would work, he’d never tried it on a guy before, but others of his kind didn’t seem to be picky with gender at all so… The sweet smell of jasmine floated on the summer breeze, as he chuckled and laid a hand on Koga’s shoulder, a soft pink light emitting from his palm. “Can’t I go on a date with my cute kouhai, wan-chan~” 

Koga immediately faltered, and there was a brief look of confusion in his eyes. The effects worked their wonders soon enough though, he could see how the tension in Koga’s posture swiftly changed from something suspicious, to something more nervous. “I- you… Senpai, you’d really waste yer time on someone like me?” He stammered out, his face becoming more flushed with each word. 

He chuckled and ruffled that fluffy grey hair. “It’s not a waste, Koga-kun, I’m sure you’ll be worthwhile.”

The dinner date was pleasant, with Koga being far more endearing than usual, and Kaoru honestly found himself enjoying their time together. They perused the nearby night market, buying good cheap food and sharing just small moments of intimacy. An arm around Koga’s waist, or a hand which held his, a few precious seconds of meaningful eye contact. 

It was getting late, the sun having properly set. Kaoru led Koga with a purpose, to somewhere that was still safe, yet slightly away from the crowds. 

“Senpai.” Koga stopped as he did, and Kaoru turned to face him. “I… I wish this night could last forever.”

Kaoru was no amateur, he knew the right time to make a move. To close the distance between them, and encircle Koga’s waist as he lifted the younger boy’s chin. “It doesn’t have to end just yet.” 

Koga’s lips parted before him, as his eyes fluttered shut. He knew it wasn’t genuine, none of it was. For all that mattered. Kaoru was forced to admit, as their lips met, that he was really enjoying himself. Though Koga’s inexperience was incredibly obvious, Kaoru found that he didn’t really mind. He had more than enough experience for the both of them after all. 

“I love you, Kaoru-senpai.” It almost hurt how genuine those words sounded, though he knew that Koga’s brain had been fried by pheromones, maybe he would’ve preferred them to just have a real date.

No, Koga would never have agreed to that, and did Kaoru even want that? What was he even thinking? Perhaps he’d let the lie that he’d been playing out get away with him a bit too far. Still, he had to remain composed, finish what he’d started here. 

“I want you, Koga-kun~” The teasing tone he used would never have worked if Koga hadn’t just spent hours exposed to a powerful aphrodisiac. Fortunately for Kaoru, it did work, and made Koga wonderfully flustered. “C’mon, lets get somewhere more… Private.” 

Without giving Koga a chance to object, Kaoru began to lead him through the city, to somewhere which he was all too familiar with. The love hotel stood proud and tall amidst other establishments of it’s kind. He knew this one wasn’t the type to ask questions, and so he’d often frequented it in his past escapades. Kaoru made sure to keep Koga close as he made his way through reception, giving a wave to the receptionist who knew that he’d pay on his way out. 

The rooms here were nice, scented candles creating a lovely ambiance, and the beds were always soft and perfectly made. He was prepared to pay for these sorts of comforts, and his dad didn’t mind the small sums that Kaoru used from his account, that man had enough money to turn a blind eye to little necessary expenses. 

With his shoes slipped off, all it took was a gentle shove to send Koga down onto the crisp sheets. He was evidently too enamoured with Kaoru to take note of the decor, though it was really the thought that counted. The only sounds that came to those sensitive wolf ears were those of their breathing and the bedclothes lightly crinkling beneath their weight. 

Kaoru straddled him and simply went with what his instincts told him to do, placing a trail of kisses down the side of Koga’s neck while his hands busied themselves with tugging at the bottom of the boy’s shirt. He pulled away so that he could remove that item of clothing, and subsequently his own shirt. Werewolves were known to be muscular and Koga was no exception, with a well muscled torso that was usually hidden behind loose fabric. A little present, just for Kaoru. 

His hands trailed down Koga’s chest, as he leant back in and their lips collided once more. It was like Koga had truly been yearning for this experience for years. He reached up to wrap his arms around Kaoru’s shoulders, as Kaoru unbuttoned his pants. By this point he was far past thinking about what he was really doing. His actions were guided by lust and instinct with no input from anything more intelligent. 

A brush of his palm over tented briefs was enough to make Koga whine into the kiss, and buck his hips up into Kaoru’s hand. That reaction only encouraged him to give more stimulation, rolling his palm over that cloth covered tip. Koga broke the kiss with a gasp, which shortly turned into a needy whine, and whimpering moans. Kaoru felt a sharp pain in his upper back, and winced slightly as Koga’s claws dug into his skin. That was definitely going to leave some marks. 

“Play nice, puppy.” He murmured, leaning down to bite at Koga’s collarbones. Though he didn’t have the needle sharp teeth of a vampire, a demon’s fangs were still keen enough to easily pierce through skin. The pain apparently worked in getting his point across, as Koga loosened his grip with another pitiful whimper. 

“Good boy~” Kaoru chuckled, emphasising his words by briefly increasing the speed of his teasing. “You’re so hard for me, is that how badly you wante-”

The air left his lungs in a rush, as his back collided with the bed with incredible speed and force. He coughed, gasping for air for a few moments, black spots drifting around the periphery of his vision before fading. Koga straddled him now, easily pinning Kaoru down with just one arm upon his chest, his claws sinking in and drawing blood. 

“I’ll have you, Kaoru-senpai. Since I know you want this too.” He growled, looking down on Kaoru with eyes that were far too clouded. 

Kaoru had heard the cautionary tales, warning incubi and succubi not to overexert their control, unless they were prepared to face the madness which their powers could bring on. He knew the signs, a too hot temperature, loss of inhibitions, a disregard for anything that wasn’t the one that they loved. 

And he knew the only way forward, to try and get the one afflicted to work out their frustrations in the safest way possible. So he let that animalistic side of him take control as well, releasing his worries and staring up at Koga with a seductive smirk. 

“Be sure to take good care of me, won’t you~?”

Koga’s response was to almost tear his pants from his body. Kaoru’s pants he did tear off, along with his underwear, leaving him fully nude and exposed. It would’ve been mortifying if Kaoru cared about things such as decency at that moment in time, though fortunately he’d already left those concerns far behind him. They rolled again, Koga moving Kaoru atop him. 

“I’ll take good care of ya senpai, you can use yer mouth for something else right now.” Koga grinned, his fangs catching the soft light of the room. 

He almost objected, but let out a small moan instead as Koga’s hand forcefully tugged at his hair, and he was guided down to the other boy’s crotch. His still open mouth was shoved down on Koga’s cock with no warning at all. The sudden intrusion made Kaoru gag, his eyes watering reflexively. 

Koga took no notice of his discomfort, moaning unashamedly as he began to just thrust into Kaoru’s mouth. He was a bit bigger than Kaoru had expected, and with each thrust more tears began to fall down his face... But at the same time… 

No, there was no way he was enjoying this, getting his throat fucked by one of his juniors with no regard to his comfort. It was uncomfortable, he couldn’t breathe, and yet he was moaning around Koga’s dick. One of his hands moved down to pump at his own length, and Kaoru could almost forget the uncomfortable sensation of gagging. All of his senses were hazy with pleasure, a rose coloured filter which fogged up rational thought and centered only on how _good_ he felt.

The thrusting sped up, Koga’s moans became more breathy, and Kaoru could taste the precum which leaked from the head of his dick. He wasn’t nearly close enough to finish at the same time, but Koga didn’t care. Kaoru was thrust right to the base of his length as Koga finished, filling his mouth with his load which Kaoru instinctively swallowed. It was revitalising, energising, intoxicating. Enough to distract Kaoru from the fact that he desperately needed air. 

Fortunately for him, he was pulled off before he could pass out, gasping as spit and cum dripped from his lips. In a daze he let himself be slightly more gently pulled up the bed, to rest his head on Koga’s chest. It was so warm. He could hear the steady and strong pace of Koga’s heart beating. His head was spinning... 

Koga let him rest for a few precious minutes, as Kaoru got his breathing back to normal. It was almost something that could be mistaken as romantic, something real. But of course that wasn’t the case. 

“Senpai.” Koga murmured, claws running through Kaoru’s shimmering golden locks. “I’m not finished yet, and I think neither are you.” 

He let out an unintelligible murmur in response, burrowing his head into Koga’s chest stubbornly. A soft growl caused his heart rate to pick up, as Koga removed his hand from Kaoru’s hair. 

“I’ve always known yer a lazy bastard senpai, so I guess I’ve gotta do the work round here then.” Koga sighed, moving from beneath Kaoru and sitting on the side of the bed, rummaging through the drawer. “Get on yer knees, I can see ya want me again.” 

Kaoru obeyed without thinking, pushing himself up to his hands and knees on the bed. Sure enough he was still mostly hard, somehow, at times like these he chose to just blame his demonic ancestry. 

The cold feeling of lube being liberally poured onto his skin made Kaoru start, as his brain began to catch up with what was actually going on. He reflexively looked back as he felt a finger circling his hole, though fortunately those sharp claws seemed to be sheathed now.

“Koga-kun, wh-” 

“Relax, senpai. I ain’t done this before but I know a thing or two, and trust me, yer gonna want ta be prepared first.”

He gasped in surprise as Koga’s finger pressed in, such a foreign sensation, and began to slowly probe in and out. His head fell back to stare at the bedsheets before him, as he moved to rest on his elbows, trying to adjust and relax. The soft noises that came from each thrust of Koga’s finger brought a blush to his cheeks and only sent more blood rushing to his crotch. 

It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, a wave of pleasure that swept through his body as Koga thrust in deeper, brushing against that sweet spot. His hands reflectively clenched as he moaned, now moving into Koga’s touch, wanting that wonderful stimulation again. Nothing else mattered if he could feel that good. 

Koga chuckled, and with little warning added a second finger, resulting in whimpers from Kaoru. It was tight, yet if he just thrust a little deeper, went a little further. There it was again, that unimaginable satisfaction that overrode everything else, even the pain of being so forcefully stretched. 

“Fuck, Senpai…” Koga whined, beginning to increase the speed of his movements. “When ya whine like that, it just makes me wanna fuck ya already. My patience can only last so long.”

He wasn’t processing any of that, too enraptured by his own indulgence to care. Even when Koga added a third finger, far too soon, he only bothered chasing after more stimulation. Sweat beaded on his skin, and his length twitched with each thrust. 

His fingers were removed, with some complaining from Kaoru, until something else took their place. The excess lube which Koga poured on could only help so much, as the tip of his cock pressed up against Kaoru’s hole. He took his time, sinking in slowly, as Kaoru struggled to relax his body and adjust to the girth he was taking. Koga didn’t stop pushing, even as Kaoru was convinced that he couldn’t stretch any further, until his full length was inside. Pain turned soon enough to pleasure, though the two were merging to a point where he could hardly distinguish one from the other. His self control had been left long behind, and he allowed himself to become intoxicated by his own natural pheromones, everything seeming to blur together. 

Koga moved and Kaoru followed his rhythm, always lusting for more, chasing his release as the pleasure continued to build. He was aware that he was moaning, but anything other than that he couldn’t tell, too focused on what he was feeling to care about such insignificant things. It was as if they’d fallen into some sort of dream, kissed by fantasy and cradled in the arms of sweet passion. 

More, he needed more. As Koga began to speed up, digging his claws into Kaoru’s sides, he reached down with a shaky hand and stroked at his own length. It took everything he had to hold back on that touch, make sure not to finish prematurely. He didn’t take in the grey hair which now covered the clawed hands which held him, couldn’t see the animalistic glint in those golden eyes. But he could feel as Koga’s thrusts became more erratic, and he was stretched even further as Koga’s cock began to swell. The knot was forced inside him as it grew and moved from the base to the tip, and the added pressure finally pushed Kaoru over the edge. He could feel as Koga came inside him, that knot making sure that nothing could come out. It was the strangest feeling of fullness, but it wasn’t particularly unpleasant. 

The haze slowly began to dissipate, as Koga awkwardly maneuvered the two of them, to lie down on the bed. He was still in Kaoru, effectively stuck, though his other features were returning to be more humanoid. Koga buried his face in the back of Kaoru’s neck. Fortunately, he seemed to have run out of steam, and Kaoru let his rationality tentatively resurface. 

He’d heard rumours that werewolves could occasionally knot inside their partner if they got too carried away, but had never thought he’d experience it first hand. Lying in bed, spooned by his underclassman, Kaoru let his tired body relax. There were surely going to be many implications to process tomorrow, but for now he could just bask in the satisfaction that he felt, without questioning what consequences this night might bring.

* * *

  
  


“Oh so the knotting thing is true, huh.” 

He looked up at Anzu, catching her amused and somewhat thoughtful expression. 

“That thing took ages to go away, he fell asleep while he was still inside me, unbelievable.” Kaoru could feel his blush, forced to recount and remember the events of his little escapade. It would be embarrassing telling anyone about the intimate details of his sex life, but this was really something else. “Anzu-san, I wanna call off the bet.”

“No~.” Her smug gaze regarded him without pity, as she gave him a cruel smile which he would never have expected to see on her face. “We made a contract, and I don’t feel like letting you back out. Maybe this will at least teach you to respect women a bit more, or fear us, either works.”

His brain refused to process that, surely she had to be joking, even though her tone had been dead serious. 

“I’ll expect to be hearing more from you on Tuesday.” 

“Wait, what?!” 

“You heard me~.” She arose from her seat, looking down upon him as she made her way out. “Really, you should be thankful that I gave you a day’s rest, but I’d hop to it if I were you.” 

Kaoru didn’t even get the chance to object further, as the door closed behind her.


End file.
